Leisure
by IdolizedFan
Summary: Judy Hopps gets a different taste of pred-prey. It was with Nick Wilde after all. Collection of shorts about their free-time together.
1. Leisure

LEISURE

Judy Hopps gets a different taste of pred-prey. One-shot?

 **I do not own Zootopia.**

\- O – O – O – O – O –

"You're driving me wilde! Wilde! WILDE!"  
The ringtone stopped as the fox answered the phone.

"Nick, are you seriously going to leave me hanging?"

"This is…" Nick winked at his partner. "…me, signing off."  
He hid his phone and smirked. "So Carrots, you happy?"

"I will be lying if I said I am not."  
Judy offered a smirk back.  
Nick hummed in amusement.  
"There. There. Let's continue where we left off."  
"I'm kinda starting to feel funny."  
"Hmm… It's better to be honest."  
"I'm always an honest bunny."  
"Yes, you are."

Something about his statement made the grey bunny curious.  
"Wait, are you implying something?"  
"I think I didn't. Maybe I was. You wouldn't know."

The fox stared with blank eyes as he looked down at her.  
He paused as if thinking of something else. "Well, you will know."

Even though a little confused, Judy shuffled a little.  
"Should we really do this now?" she asked.  
"Well, we're at our free time," Nick reminded her. "What else do you want to do?"  
Judy could not understand what she was currently feeling.

Well, he wanted this.  
She also did, kind of.  
"Then for the moment, I'm ready."  
"I don't think you're ready."  
"Stop teasing me, idiot."  
"I'll make it good for you."

It was a painfully slow progression, making Judy feel a small thrill in her heart.  
She was feeling like an impatient kid.  
Not a goat's child, just a _kid_.  
Wait, where was she going to with this trail of thought?

Nick's paws moved over her small figure, making her giggle.  
"Nick, sl- slower! That's tickling me!"  
But she wouldn't move.  
All she would do was gaze at his face, seemingly blank but his eyes gave a clue of amusement.  
Well, his face gave it all.  
He was certainly enjoying it.

Judy knew she was losing her grip.  
She had to submit already and just stop.  
Why was she still putting up a resilient cop image anyway?  
It was just _Nick_ , and she agreed with no conditions.

She was not going to regret it in any way.  
The experience was unceasingly wonderful and she did not know why.  
No, she did know why.  
Nick was usually sly, naughty and… whatever.  
What she was seeing now was Nick with a mix of eagerness and _gentleness_.  
A Nick with no signs of _wildeness_ was rarely heard of.  
 _Wildness_!

Nick knew what he had to do.

At the start, she was feeling funny.  
Now, it turned into feeling heavy.  
Was that what she was supposed to feel?  
She moaned as she felt another surge.

Looking at his face, it was not really twitching to recognizable expressions.  
But he definitely had expert and smooth paws.

Nick's snout was close to her face at times as if he wanted something more mischievous.  
"Ah-!"  
"Hmm?" Nick stopped. "Something on your mind, Carrots?"  
"Nothing. Continue."  
"Continue, I will." He winked once again.

Maybe he wanted her to react.  
But she was just expectant.  
It was coming. It could end anytime soon.

And Judy was getting tired.  
Her ears started to jerk a bit, with her feeling that strange mixture of funny and heavy.  
Still, she realized that Nick…  
Nick must be the one having a tougher time, for him to do mostly all the work.  
Well, he was not the one with the open body.

Judy groaned. "Nick, just one more."  
"Aren't we a bit excited, officer?"  
"Ughh…"  
"I couldn't possibly know what you're thinking. Care to enlighten me?"

Nick was taking her at an easy pace like he owned the time he wanted.  
Well, he did.

Judy shook at the touch of his paws.  
Those paws could do anything to her right now.  
Nick started moving along her cheeks and she stopped breathing for a second or two.  
"That's an adorable expression, officer."  
Judy suppressed a blush.

Then the fingers crawled, going down.  
His paws stopped over her chest.  
Judy couldn't help but feel self-conscious.  
Nick massaged that part and she liked it.  
He was surprising her nonstop by his expertise.

"Just a question, Nick."  
"Are you going to arrest m-"  
"That's a very old joke," Judy interrupted.  
Nick raised his eyebrows. "Okay, ask."  
"Have you done this before?"  
"An easy answer would be yes."

Judy frowned.  
He was totally teasing her.  
"Okay, whatever _Wilde._ "

The massage stopped and she pouted, disappointed.  
Okay.  
Okay…  
She wanted more, she realized.

Nick gave a small smile, upon observing the bunny's face.  
"You are so transparent, officer."  
"You are so _opaque_ ," answered Judy.  
Nick hummed. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I don't really know."

"Hmm."

Judy thought he would stop for a few more seconds.  
But those paws started moving down again, examining her body.

"Hmm…"

Whatever it was he was trying to see, find, or feel, Judy couldn't wait.

"I'll push it harder."  
Judy's grip tightened on her ground.

And push he did.  
Judy never got tired of the feeling.  
It always felt like a first time feeling.  
Maybe he was also efficient in massaging.  
She could imagine the scenes already.

And he's the kind of guy who would seem willing to do it always.  
She would also look forward to it.  
As long as it would be her.

Nick proceeded to raise his paws and moved them to her feet.  
 _'What? Why?'_

Nick had intentionally skipped her middle, probably wondering how she would respond.  
Maybe he liked seeing her frustrated and helpless, the naughty fox he was.  
He had complete control over her and he would make it worthwhile for the both of them.

His fingers moved up from her feet and she waited once again, silently.  
Why was Nick taking too much time?  
She still felt _loose,_ if that was the right term.

If this continued, she knew she would be pissed.  
Nick had stripped her of her ability to move and he was abusing it.  
It was like he owned her body.  
But she didn't have to complain about it.  
She liked the way he handled things now.

"We should do this every day," Nick said.  
Just like what Judy had in her mind.  
"It's like a pred-prey thing," he continued.  
"What?!"  
"Isn't it?"

Judy reddened, a little embarrassed. "Next time, you'll be the one under me, Nick."  
"I refuse."  
"Hey, that's unfair!"  
"It isn't called _prey-pred_ , officer."

Judy rolled her eyes.  
Then moaned as she felt his paws on her hips.

Nick frowned a little. "Stop that, Carrots."  
"Stop what?" she asked, genuinely puzzled.  
"Why are you even making those sounds?" Nick grunted.  
"What sounds?"  
"That isn't very officer-like."  
"Let's just say I'm too into the moment."

There was silence as the words sunk in their ears.  
Judy realized the possible double meaning in her words.  
She laughed as loud as her chest could allow.

Nick had a trace of a smile. "I'm also too into the moment."  
"Glad to hear we have the same sentiments."

Nick was onto her again, lightly stroking her body and tracing the form as if it was a fragile thing.

Nick knew this was going to last for a while.  
Maybe she could stay like this throughout the night.  
She'd be tired, she knew, but it would be worth the experience.

And Nick surely had more ideas to entertain her.  
With some clams and stuff, it was going to be a memorable moment.  
Plus the fact that they were beside the sea with relaxing sounds from the waves…

It was that typical thing you do in the beach where you bury one's body with sand.  
A game.

"Judy, what are you thinking now?"  
The bunny snickered. "Nothing."

There was a pause.  
"Did you just call me-"  
"Carrots."

Nick was having fun.  
So was Judy.

\- O – O – O – O – O –

Those surges, pushing and massaging were just to make the sand's formation on our little bunny's body.  
What else?  
Go read it again if you don't believe me that it is just Nick burying Judy's body in the beach.  
Nothing more. :)

 **-IdolizedFan, dreaming of a Mrs. Judy Wilde  
**


	2. Room

LEISURE

Judy Hopps gets a different taste of pred-prey.

 **I do not own Zootopia.**

\- O – O – O – O – O –

"Oh gosh, that's big!"  
Judy's ears lowered a little in nervousness.  
"Yes, it _is_ big, officer." Nick smirked as he extended the surface. "You can see its _bigness_ very clearly.  
"Nick, there's no such word as bigness."  
"There is and I just used it."  
"Can I… can I touch it?" Judy said, a little hesitantly.  
"Do so carefully."  
"Who taught you this anyway?"

Judy leaned her face closer to the floating rubber balloon.  
"It looks like me!" said the bunny, feeling light as an excited child.  
"My intention was to show my skills and creativity, officer."  
"Everyone's going to love this!" continued Judy in a rapid manner.

"Never mind that," Nick whispered to himself.  
The fox smiled as he stared at his awed partner.

"Nick, why don't we-"  
Judy's voice faded as she noticed the fox was no longer with her.  
"Nick?! Where are you?" she said out loud, turning her face around.

She was greeted by the bunny balloon on her face.  
It had a small note attached to it.

"I'm in the room beside the Oryx-Antlersons."

\- X – X – X – X – X -

Nick was quite sure someone had gone inside Judy Hopps's room…  
It would ruin his surprise.  
Plus as far as he knew, his partner was not the type to easily allow someone in her room.

At least, that was what he could make up off the tiny and muffled sounds that he heard before he crossed the hallway.  
He was fairly sure it was not any of the Oryx-Antlersons. They were usually louder than those noises.

So, he did one good thing he could think of.  
 _Trespass._  
He did tell Judy he was going to be there.

He smoothly unlocked the door and slowly went inside, closing the door behind him.  
It was totally dark inside, with the windows blocked by curtains.  
That made his curiosity rise.  
It definitely seemed suspicious.

Nick turned on the light… and found a really neat room.  
"Okaaay. No signs of rubbery or such." Nick paused then chuckled. "Heh. _Rubbery_."

He decided to inspect the room… ending up opening her drawers and finding an interesting notebook.  
Incidentally, it _totally_ looked like a diary.

"My goodness. I did not know Judy was the type to keep diaries."

As decorative as the cover photo was – which was a collection of stickers – the content inside proved to be more _flowery._

" _It was fun watching Clawhauser eat today. I don't know why lol"_

" _We were assigned on a late stake. Nick had this stupid face when I played a prank on him! Called the officer and told him I was doing stuff with him. He went nuts!"_

" _The neighbors are loud again. They are talking about Gazelle… I don't want to go into further details. I knocked once.'_

" _Bounce house! Bounce house!"_

" _I just freaking dreamed about Nick going savage again! Oh, it still gets my heart pumping."_

" _Nick teased me the whole time at the beach. Too bad he didn't want to be under the sand."_

Nick raised an eyebrow as he recalled the experience yesterday with a wide smile.  
How he loved teasing the bunny.  
However, the note implied maybe she did want… _stuff._

The diary continued.  
 _"Uhh that silly fox, smiling all the time as if he was ready to ravage OR romance me anytime! I'd prefer the latter. Man, he's gonna laugh if he reads this."_

Laugh, he actually did.  
Her diary entries were equally stupid and amusing.

That was when he heard the light was turned off, making everything pitch black.  
He briefly wondered how the room had totally no light source except for the window.  
He was turning around but was quickly pinned to the wall.

"Hands in the air, Nick Wilde."

The fox's ears pointed up, as he felt something on his back.

Nick slowly raised his hands. "Okay, I did what you want. Can you do what I want?"

There had been someone suspicious, after all.  
Nick mentally sighed. His planned surprise was quickly turning into a crazy case.

"Your talk won't get you anywhere."

Nick frowned, unable to recognize the low voice.  
Given his unremarkable reputation, it was best to assume he was in actual danger.  
The enemy had also managed to enter without making _any_ sound.  
Plus, he could not have a glance on the frame of the enemy. He had no idea who he was up against.

"Look, if you want to _do something_ to me, can you tell me what it is first?"

There was a brief pause.

"How would that work as a surprise!"

Nick gasped as the voice suddenly to someone's he was very familiar with.  
Next, he felt the familiar touch of paws on his waist.  
Rabbit paws.

"Woah, Ju-"

The next interaction was lots of laughter, tickles and bouncing in bed.

\- X – X – X – X – X -

"So you were inside the room the whole time…" Nick was breathing heavily as they lied on the bed. "How did you get here first?!"  
"I'll keep it a secret," teased Judy.  
Nick rolled his eyes. "Anyway, that was a very poor impression of a robber's voice."  
Judy laughed out loud. "You totally fell for that!  
"I'll give you a _pass_ then."

"Does that earn me a kiss?"  
"No."

Still, the kiss was given.

"How long did you have to practice your voice?"  
Judy paused for an answer. "As long as your time reading my diary."  
Nick smirked. "How about you watch _me_ eat and have fun?"  
"Hey, Clawhauser _was_ interesting!"

"What did you threaten me with anyway?"  
Judy grinned and hit Nick on the face… "This thing!" …using the bunny balloon.  
Nick fought back with pillows.

\- O – O – O – O – O –

I haven't read any Zootopia fanfics. I've only seen a few comics.  
I kind of referenced tgweaver's The Late Stake. Go read it if you still haven't!

If by some coincidence, I make something similar to someone's story or anything, do tell me and we can talk about it?

 **-IdolizedFan**


End file.
